I know how you feel
by a94monkeygirl
Summary: Slight OOC with some characters. Peter watches over everyone in wonderland for Alice when she leaves, but little does he know that a power Alice had, will soon become his own, whether he wants it to or not.
1. Act 1

Gone.

Alice was gone, no, she didn't vanish into thin air. She simply was not in Wonderland anymore. She did exactly what she said she was going to do. She left, back to her own world. The moment she was able to return to her boring world and life, she did. And, to Peter's astonishment, no one, seemed to care. No one cared that the 'outsider' was gone. Julius returned to working on clocks. Boris and the twins still played together. Boris still got hurt. Blood was still part of the mafia, and a total asshole. Elliot continued to work for him. The Queen was still short tempered and still executed people. Nightmare continued to haunt people's dreams. Ace was still clueless and silly, still got lost and still retrieved watches.

And Peter… Peter didn't know what he felt. He knew he cared that Alice left. But he wasn't as sad as he thought he would be. He wouldn't call it depression. Nor would he call it melancholy. He tried desperately to find the word that described the feelings he had from the girl he so stalkingly loved. The letter she had given him before she left confused him even more. He doesn't know how many times he read it before he finally put it down and cried tears he didn't even know he was holding back.

Even now, he can read back the letter in his head. So, as he looked out his bedroom window at the moon, he recited the letter to himself in sad confused voice.

"Dear Peter. I know you and everyone wanted me to stay more than anything. But I have my own life, in my own world. I know you brought me to Wonderland to try and make me stay, and I am thankful you did, I met a whole bunch of wonderful people, and made great friends. But I have to go back. And, as the one person I trust more than anyone in this world, would you please take care of everyone? Make sure Boris doesn't get himself killed? Or play with the twins? And, I know you work For Vivaldi, but would you help Julius with his work? I want to make sure everyone is safe and secure. And I know you can do it. I hope you fulfill my last wish.

Love, Alice."

Peter smiled sadly and tilted his head at the sky. Alice had left no more than three days ago. The fact he still had not decided to fulfill Alice's wish said something about his 'undying love.' for her. The rabbit sighed and shuffled over to his bed, plopping onto it and onto his back. Why? Why him? He considered just burning the letter and forgetting about the whole thing. Take care and watch over the others, it just wasn't like him. Though he did feel as if watching over the other's would help stop some of the drama in the little world they all lived in.

Peter sat up and walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He searched under a few papers before pulling out the letter Alice had written to him. He read it over one final time before stepping over to the fireplace that had a roaring fire blazing in it.

"Alright, Alice" Peter gave a light laugh as he threw the paper into the flames. "I will promise to fulfill your very last Wonderland wish." Said Peter as he watched the letter burn and shrivel into the fire. The letter started to burn blue and dissolved with a poof, the blue smoke surrounding Peter thickly.

Peter coughed as the smoke engulfed him. He backed away as soon as the smoke disappeared into thin air.

"…Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen…?" Peter asked himself with a slight shiver trailing down his back. He walked over to his bed and sat down, feeling light headed. He fell into his back and closed his eyes, feeling sleep take him over.

Peter looked up at Nightmare, who is floating up above him with a smile on his face.

"Why are you haunting my dreams?" Asked Peter with slight annoyance.

"Aw, I thought you just said you would fulfill Alice's last wish and be nice and kind and take care of her friends." Replied Nightmare with a taunting smirk.

Peter frowned slightly. "Yes I am going to do that. I was just wondering why you were here. I didn't summon you."

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in. Seeing as you responded to The letter Alice gave you." Nightmare smiled lightly.

"Responded?" Questioned Peter.

"Yes. As you know, the most amazing thing about her is the fact that everyone loved her in their own special way. The ink she was writing in must have gotten on her skin and onto the paper. And since the letter was for you, and you responded, everyone will now love YOU, in their own special way."

Peter blinked. "But… even if that's true, it makes no sence that that would happen. I mean it isn't like the ink she wrote with was bewitched or something…"

"hehe. Oh but it was. So now when you wake up, that smoke that covered you will now change Wonderland. Not physically, it'll look the same. But everyone will give you the same treatment as Alice, the outsider."

"T…That's insane! It isn't real love if it's caused by magic!" Peter yelled. He felt like thrashing out. But he knew that would do no good. He fell to his knees and growled. His rabbit ears folded down and he sighed.

"I guess I'll just bare it…after all…it is, for Alice." He closed his eyes and hoped this nightmare would end soon.


	2. Act 2

Peter groaned as the sunlight poured into the room and hit him in the face. He blinked awake slowly and turned his body away from the light, not wanting to be awake just yet. The conversation he had with Nightmare last night in his dream was still burned into his brain.

"Ugh. It cannot be true." He sat up and buried his face in his hands. "The love everyone had for Alice, simply cannot be passed on to me. It simply cannot be true." He sighed and shook his head, wanting nothing more than to just disappear into thin air if what Nightmare had said was true.

He shifted and stretched, noting that his back was slightly sore from not laying down in bed properly.

"Not the best way to wake up." He said as he stretched his back, causing it to crack in various places.

The rabbit slid off the bed and stood up, yawning slightly. He slowly walked over to his desk and pulled out some papers he was to give to the Queen for her to look over. He was just about to turn and leave for the Queen's study, when he heard someone knocking on his door, and it was an annoying knock, if he might add.

He shuffled on over to his door and opened it, only to find Ace smiling back at him.

"Hello~" He sang and gave a slight wave.

"Hi…" Replied Peter with a slight glare. He was not a morning person.

"What's up Peter?" He asked, shifting around said man and into the room.

"Nothing much…don't you have duties to attend to this morning?" Asked Peter as he closed the door and turned to Ace, who was settling himself onto Peter's bed.

"Well I was going to. But then I got tired and wanted to sleep more. But if they catch me sleeping, my head my roll. So I came to hide and sleep in your room." He smiled at Peter, who was walking over to Ace.

"Well you have to get to work. I will not have you slacking off, just because you were not able to sleep well last night." Peter said and crossed his arms.

Ace pouted. "But…I'm tired."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Do you think I care? Guess what, I don't." He said, grabbing Ace's arm gently and trying to pull him up off the bed.

Ace laughed lightly and pulled Peter down on the bed and hugged him.

"Y-you fool, let go of me." Peter said and looked up at the other who had pulled him against his chest.

"Aw. But I thought we could take a nap together." Ace replied, nuzzling the top of Peters head.

"Well, you thought wrong." Peter said and tried to get away from the others body.

"Aw. But I thought you loved me." Ace pouted slightly.

Peter looked at him with a slight glare. "What ever would give you the idea that I loved you, Ace?"

Ace blinked. "Well, I love you, so I thought it would only be natural for you to love me as well."

Peter stiffened against Ace's chest.

'N….no way' He thought. 'This…is just a coincidence. Its just Ace being his normal childish self. He doesn't really love me…he's just joking.'

His thought's were interrupted by Ace sitting up, causing Peter to land in the awkward position of straddling Ace's hips while Ace held a firm grip on Peter's waist. Ace smiled and hugged Peter again, his face nuzzling against Peter's chest. He sighed happily as he tilted his head to the side.

Ace stiffened, causing Peter to look down at him.

"What is it?" He asked nervously, gripping Ace's shoulders lightly to steady himself better against the knight of hearts.

Ace didn't reply. He just sat there with his ear pressed against Peters chest. His grip on Peter's waist tightened as he pressed closer to the chest.

"Ace?" Peter questioned, even more nervously.

Ace, again, didn't rely. The room grew way to quiet for Peter's liking. The silence made his stomach churn and drop. His heart sped up to the point the could hear and feel it against his chest.

'Wait' Peter gasped at his thought. 'My…heart?' Peter looked down and slowly moved his hand from Ace's shoulder, to his chest. Ace looked at the hand and moved his head away from the other's chest. Peter's hand made contact to his chest, and sure enough, he could hear his heart beating.

'T…this is impossible' He thought. 'we aren't supposed to have hearts….were did my clock go…?' His panicked thoughts made his heart speed more, causing him to hyperventilate at the newfound situation he was now in.

"P-Peter calm down." Ace looked up at the other, hoping the other wasn't going to die.

But it was no use. Peter's breathing pattern only got worse and he started to feel lightheaded. He closed his eyes and passed out onto the other, who in return, set him down against the pillow and sat next him.

Ace grabbed Peters hand and held onto it, looking at him with curiosity and fear.

"Don't you dare die on me." Ace said, knowing Peter probably couldn't hear him.

Peter looked around at the nothingness he stood in.

"Nightmare you bastard! Get your ass out here!" Peter growled into the air.

Nightmare appeared behind Peter, floating in the air a few feet away. "You rang?" He gave a slight smirk.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I have a heart!" Peter glared at him. "If you know something about this, you had better tell me, right now!"

"Where is the fun in that?" He laughed and floated away from the punch Peter swung at him.

"You asshole." Peter glared.

"Come now, don't glare at me, I honestly know nothing about you getting a heart. But I have a theory." Nightmare pointed out

"And that would be?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"None of your business." He laughed again and vanished, leaving Peter standing all alone in his empty dream.

Peter sighed and began to walk around, not even paying attention enough to realize he was going in circles.

"Okay…Okay, calm down. Im sure the 'love' Ace mentioned was just him being his normal stupid self…" Peter tried to reason with himself. "But. That's like living in denial. I mean I don't want to live in denial of something that's plainly obvious. That would be just stupid." He looked around again, wishing he could find someone, anyone to talk to. Alas, he found no one.

He sat down and crossed his legs, looking thoughtful.

He sighed once more. "This is pointless. I just need to deal with this and hope everything turns out fine. After all, since I now have a heart, people will be more open about me looking after them for Alice." He hit his fist in his other hand lightly. "AND, if I do that, then Wonderland might not be in constant war. And I know that was something Alice wanted. No fighting and no weapons and such." His rabbit ears folded down slightly. "I just hope nothing bad happens. Alice would never forgive me if someone were to die…"

A.U: KK so, this is clearly a YAOI, so if you dont like yaoi, then dont read. or read it, and just dont leave mean comments. um. its gonna be a long story. so bare with me. Peter-centric. Everyone is going to love Peter in theor own special way, just like the loved Alice. So yeah. I OWN NOTHING, except the plot. if you have a DEVIANTART account, you can watch me. i update on there as well.


	3. Act 3

Peter blinked awake for the second time that day. His head shifted to the side and stared at Ace, who was holding Peter's hand and snuggling up to his body. Peter sweat dropped and sighed. He tried to roll over and get off the bed, but that caused Ace's sleeping form to pull Peter's back against his chest and snuggled the back of Peter's head.

Peter lay there, not knowing what to do. He felt Ace snuggle closer to his body, causing Peter to blush.

'Get a grip on yourself.' Peter thought. 'It's just some weird spell making him 'love' me. It isn't like he would ever do this if his own free will.' His thoughts made him slightly sad. 'Is this the only way you can get someone to love you? From some stupid spell?' His heart started to beat faster at the thought.

Ace began to stir from his place behind Peter. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at the new position Peter's body was in. He smiled and nuzzled Peter's hair again. Peter stiffened slightly.

"We're going to get in deep shit for not getting to work on time." Peter said with slight irritation.

"Oh, you're awake~" Ace said and cuddled closer. "It's fine. I don't think anyone will mind."

"What makes you say that?" Peter said, his head turning slightly to look at Ace's face.

"The Queen is sick from a cold and is still resting. So she's only ordering the servants around today." He smiled.

Peter's rabbit ear twitched. "So does that mean you're going to cuddle me all day?"

"Unfortunately no, I have to go help Julius. You can come with me if you want." He smiled enthusiastically.

"No thanks. I have my own work to do today." His smile was one of relief.

"Aw." Ace started to pout again and snuggled Peter again.

Peter's ear twitched again and he shifted, trying to move away so he could get on fresh clothes and leave the others presence. He squirmed and Ace finally let him go, pouting lightly. Peter sat up and shifted to the edge of the bed and got off. He stood up and moved to his closet and pulled out a fresh new suit to put on. He started to strip his other suit off when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him.

He turned his head slowly toward the only other person that was in the room. Peter's ear twitched in annoyance as he saw Ace's smiling face staring at him.

'Is he seriously watching me undress?' Peter asked himself in his head. 'Is he that much of a fucking creeper?'

"What are you staring at?" Peter asked him while taking his jacket and shirt off.

Ace just smiled bigger and shook his head, shrugging slightly.

Peter gave him a skeptic look before taking his pants off and throwing his dirty clothes into a basket.

Ace's eye lit up and he jumped off the bed and took three huge strides over to the other. "Peter, can I ask a question?" He smiled innocently.

"I don't know, can you?" Peter looked at him, feeling a tad bit embarrassed to be standing in front of the other with only red boxers on.

Ace seemed to be thinking really hard. "Um…I think I can ask a question…" He seemed to be a little distraught from his thinking.

"May I?" Peter rolled his eyes slightly.

"Huh?" Ace questioned, eyes wide.

"It's 'May I ask a question?'. Asking if you can ask a question suggests that you are not capable of asking a question." Peter said, poking Ace in the forehead.

"Oh…you're so smart Peter." Ace smiled like a child.

"Thanks." Peter shrugged slightly.

"Okay, so, may I ask you a question?" Asked Ace, giving Peter puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, go ahead." Peter said.

Ace made a grab for Peter's boxer's, "Does your carpet match your drapes?" He asked with a small laugh.

Peter smacked his hand away from his boxers, a bright red blush supporting his cheeks. "You fucking pervert!" Peter glared at Ace, who was smiling big.

Peter tried to move away from Ace, but the other wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against his chest. Peter looked back at the other, not appreciating his backside being pressed against the others crotch.

"Aw. I'm just curious." Ace said and lightly slipped his hand into Peters boxers and gently ran his finger's through the small patch of white pubic hair. "Wow. your pub's are really soft. Almost as soft as your rabbit fur." He gave a small laugh as he started to rub him gently.

Peter moaned softly. "You fucking pervert. Stop touching me." Peter shifted and tried to move away from the smiling pervert.

Ace's hold on Peter's waist tightened slightly and his rubbing became more hard and erotic. Peter moaned/growled and elbowed Ace in the ribs, causing him to stagger backward and rub the spot Peter elbowed him. Ace blinked and tilted his head in a confused fashion.

"You…fucking…pervert. Get. Out. Of. My. Room." He death glared at Ace, ready to smack him across the face.

Ace smiled. "Okay. I'll see you later Peter." He gave a slight wave and walked out of the room, leaving Peter half aroused and very, very angry.

"He's lucky I promised Alice not to hurt anyone." Peter said with a huff and started to get his pants on. Once he was fully dressed again, he gathered up the paperwork he had to go file away and headed to the door. His hand landed on the door knob, then stopped. He stood there, his newly found heart starting to pound really hard against his chest. Many thoughts started to form in his head.

'Would they be able to hear my heart?'

'What will happen if they find out?'

'Did Ace tell anyone about my heart?'

Too many thoughts ran through his head as he started to turn the knob to the door. He opened it and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He started to walk down the hallway, trying to act as normal as possible. He smiled at a few servants passing by and said the occasional 'hi' or 'hello', or even 'good afternoon'.

He arrived at the queen's study and opened the door, fining the queen sitting at her desk, reading some book on flowers. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the Queen of hearts. She didn't look up, so Peter decided to clear his throat to get her attention.

"Ah, White. What is it?" She asked, setting her book down.

"Ah. Yes. Well, I have the paperwork for you to look over." He said, trying to sound like his normal self, but failing due to the questionable look on the queens face.

"Are you alright? You don't look well." She questioned.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Ace kind of molested me a few minutes ago, so…" He gave a slight shrug, as if that's what was bothering him.

"Ah…well that sounds like something Ace would do." The queen also shrugged and held out her hand for the paperwork.

Peter handed her the work. "I thought you had a cold…" He asked, remembering what Ace had said.

"We got over it. Being sick was boring." The queen said, looking over the paperwork.

Peter smiled slightly at the other. He stood there for a good ten minutes. All the while, his heart pounding. He honestly didn't know why his heart was pounding. Could it be he was scared the queen would learn about his heart, and send him to some testing lab? He honestly didn't know why. He just stood there, quiet and still.

"Okay. Everything seems to be in order. Go on and file it." She handed him the stack of papers back and picked her book up once again.

Peter turned on his heel and crossed the room, heading towards the door. He left the queens study and marched across the hall to the filing room. He opened the door to find Ace trying, and failing to file his own little stack of paperwork.

He walked over and started to file his own work, trying to ignore the other if he decided to start talking to him. Ace turned his head and smiled.

"Peter~!" He turned his whole body towards the other and leaped to hug him.

Peter moved to the side, missing the uninvited hug. 'I feel slight dejavu going on…' He thought. 'Is this how I would react whenever I saw Alice…?' He looked over Ace's body, who was starting to sit up and rub the back of his head from the rejected hug. 'No way…I was never that stupid.'

"Peter, you meany. Do you hate me?" Ace looked up at Peter from his sitting position.

Peter looked down at him. "N…no." Peter felt bad. 'Oh god, this really is what I was like…though Ace makes it seem way more childish.' Peter sighed and continued to file his work.

"Really?" Ace smiled and stood up. "That's great." Ace went back to filing his work.

Ace finished way before Peter did, due to the fact he had very little to file in the first place. So he stayed behind and watched Peter file his work, which kind of started to creep Peter out.

"Don't you have work to do?" Peter asked, filing the last of the paperwork.

"Nope. But I'm going to go see Julius later today." Ace said and shifted closer to Peter.

Peter, in return, shifted away. "Then why don't you go see him now. Because knowing you, you'll probably get lost and not get there for a few days." Peter said flatly.

Ace looked hurt. "It isn't my fault I'm directionally challenged…" He looked down and started to walk slowly away.

Peter looked at him. 'The hell am I doing?' He thought to himself. 'I promised Alice to take care of everyone. And hurting Ace's feeling's like that isn't helping.' Peter gave a light sigh. "Wait."

Ace turned toward him slightly.

"If her majesty will give me the day off, I will go with you, so you will not get lost…" He said with a slight blush.

Ace nearly jumped on Peter, but he settled for a hug. "Really? You're so sweet to me." He snuggled the top of Peter's head.

Peter's ear twitched. "Right…" He tried to push the other away gently, but Ace had a tight hold on him and continued to obliviously hug him. Peter breathed through his nose and hugged back lightly, hoping the other will let go if he showed some sign of affection.

Ace let go and smiled enthusiastically at the other. "Let's go ask her majesty." He tugged on Peter's arm and dragged him out of the room and back to the queens study. The queen was still sitting at her desk, though she now was reading a book on roses.

"Your majesty, your majesty~!" Ace practically shouted across the room as he dragged Peter by the arm and over to her working desk.

Vivaldi looked up at the annoying knight of hearts. "What makes you think you are so important that you can interrupt our reading time." She asked, giving him a glare of annoyance.

"Would it be alright if White came with me to run an errand?" He gave the queen a pleading look.

"Will you stop bugging us and leave us alone if we honor your request?" She asked, giving him a slight bored look.

"Yes." Ace smiled.

"Sure, go ahead." She gave a slight wave and went back to her book.

Peter sweat dropped. 'Really? You're just going to let him kidnap me?' He thought.

Ace hopped up and down a few times before grabbing Peter by the arm again and dragging him toward the door. "Thank you your majesty!"

Vivaldi looked at the door as the two disappeared behind it. She smiled to herself. "We wonder what chaos this day will bring after the news gets out of Peter's….transformation." She smiled bigger at the news Ace gave her about Peter's heart. "We will surely have to have a fun time with Peter when he returns."

Chap 3. If you have an account on Deviantart, you can follow me on there, I also update there as well.


	4. Act 4

Sorry for the late update, for I am lazy...I will be working on Act 5 so if you love this story you will get an updat soon-ish :3 Love all of you~! If you have A DA account you can follow me on there to. It is a94monkeygirl. R & R is welcomed.

Ace smiled happily as he dragged Peter by the arm. Though Peter wasn't as happy as the other.

"I thought you said we were going to Julius's…" Peter said with an annoyed tone.

"We are." Ace said as his pace slowed down to a normal walking pace.

His grip on Peter's arm loosened and his hand trailed down to Peter's wrist and held a nice firm yet gentle grasp on it. Peter's rabbit ear twitched as he looked down at Ace's hand.

"Let go." He said sternly.

Ace looked at him with happy confusion. "What?"

"My wrist. Let go of it." He said, giving Ace a not amused glare.

"Oh…" Ace said. He let go of Peter's wrist and grabbed the rabbits hand instead.

Peter's eyebrow twitched. "That isn't what I had in mind when I said let go of my wrist."

Ace tilted his head to the side. "It isn't?"

"No." Peter looked at him.

"Ah." Ace continued to walk forward, still holding the rabbits hand.

Peter sighed and tried to free his hand, but failed. Ace wouldn't let go.

"Do you know where we're going?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. To the clock tower." Ace said, giving Peter a confused look.

"That's not what I meant." Peter said with a slight glare.

"Oh…then what did you mean?" Ace asked.

"I meant, do you know if we are going the right way?" He asked.

Ace stopped and looked around. "…no." He smiled brightly.

Peter's eyebrow twitched and he glared at Ace. "You moron. Why weren't you keeping track of which way we were going?"

"…..I don't know." Ace laughed lightly.

Just then the sky's bright blue color turned Icy black, it was night time. Peter sighed deeply. "Well now it's too dark to search for the real path to the clock tower."

"Not to worry." Ace said happily and started putting up his tent. "We can camp out till the sun comes back out."

Peter looked at the tent with slight disgust. "You carry a tent with you…?"

"Yes. I get lost so often that I have to camp out for a few days before I find my destination." He smiled softly.

Peter looked at Ace with slight pity. "Right…"

After Ace was done putting the tent up, he held open the tent's door flap for Peter like a gentlemen. Peter was less than impressed at him keeping it open, but went inside nonetheless. It was an okay size for one person, but since they both had to sleep in it, they had to sleep close. And since Ace claimed to have only one blanket and pillow, they would have to sleep _very_ close.

Peter was just about to set the pillow down when he felt Ace grab him by the arm and turn him around into an awkward hug. Ace was sitting with his legs apart, and the way he turned and hugged Peter, he had his face buried into Peter's chest. Peter was kneeling and his arms were up in the air in a fashion that showed he didn't know what to do. Ace hugged his middle and continued to snuggle the rabbits chest, hearing his new heart thump.

Peter slowly wrapped his arms around Ace's neck and gently returned the hug. He could feel a blush creeping to his cheeks, even though he knew what Ace was doing was only because of some spell. He sort of felt pathetic. As if the only way someone could care about him was if they had a spell on them.

Ace eventually fell asleep in that position, leaving Peter in a desperate attempt to flee the sleeping arms so he could get comfortable. But he failed. His legs eventually went numb and he fell asleep in an uncomfortable fashion.

Later that night, or day, no one could ever really tell in wonderland, Peter woke up to find himself on his side and Ace cuddled up behind him with his arms around his waist. He could tell the sun had come back out due to the fact the tent was so bright and he could feel the sun's warmth heating up the tent. He tried to move away from Ace's embrace and get on with the stupid errand, but Ace had a tight grip on him. Peter sighed and lay still, giving up on the inevitable. Ace snuggled closer and breathed on Peter's neck, causing Peter to shiver. Peter didn't really like his back pressed against the others chest, but that was the position he was being kept in so he had no say in it.

In his sleep, Ace kissed the back of Peter's exposed neck. Peter gasped at the action and turned his head to see if Ace was awake. He blushed dark red when he realized that the man was doing this in his sleep. One of Ace's hands rubbed Peter's sides as his tongue dance across his neck. Peter whined lightly at the odd feeling. To be honest he didn't like it. Obviously his body said other things, mostly due to the fact that his lower region was starting to grow hard.

Ace bit softly and started to suck gently on the pulse of Peter's neck, causing Peter to moan softly. He squirmed a little and tried to get away, but Ace's grip was too tight. One of Ace's hands slowly went south and started to gently rub Peter's crotch. Peter moaned again and he started to go limp under Ace's touch. Peter started to spread his legs a little wider to make more room for Ace's sinful hand. Ace's hand started to rub harder. Peter groaned at the fact his brain was shutting down from the touches the other was giving him.

His brain somehow won over his body and he finally reached down and grabbed Ace's wrist roughly and lifted it away from his crotch. With one of Ace's hands off of his waist, Peter scooted away and out from under the blanket, away from the pervert.

He exited the tent and started to walk away from it, not going anywhere in particular, just away from the brunette. He walked for about two minutes before stopping in front of a small stream of water. He sighed in relief and got on his knees in front of it. He took off his white gloves and set them aside. He put his hands together and put them in the stream, collecting water in his hands. He lifted his hands and splashed the cool water on his face, getting the sleep and slight anger out of him.

He repeated this a few times more times before sighing deeply and staring at his reflection in the water. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds the forest made.

A rustle in the bushes made him turn around and put his defenses up. Another rustle came from a different direction and he turned once more to try and find out who was stalking him.

Peter was flown back from the person stalking him. Or rather persons stalking him. Dee and Dum Blood, or the bloody twins, as they were known for, had jumped out of the bushes and proceeded to glomp the white rabbit. Peter looked up to see on of the bloody twins on top of him and sitting on his stomach. He gave him a slight glare and was about to say something when he felt the other twin come up behind him and wrap his arms around his neck in a childish hug.

"May I help you two little brats?" Peter said with as much anger as he could, trying to remain calm from his promise to be nice to everyone.

"Not really." Said Dee, who was behind Peter and giving him the hug.

"We were bored from guarding the gate, so we ditched it and went to look for Boris." Said Dum and jumped up and down on Peters stomach.

"But instead of finding a kitty-" Dee said.

"We found a rabbit instead." Dum finished his brothers sentence.

Peter growled, but didn't move, trying not to thrash out at the kids. He had to try and be nice and help make sure everyone was okay since Alice was no longer there and able to make sure no one got themselves killed.

The twins just smiled. "Wanna play with us?" they asked at the same time.

"No. I have work to do." He said, even though it wasn't entirely true. It was honestly Ace's work, so Peter didn't have to tag along. Though Ace would whine and complain that Peter 'promised' to come along with him. But then again, Why should Peter care about others feeling. He didn't have to, and yet he found himself caring about Ace…but it was a tiny feeling, he didn't even care all that much. It's just, when Ace gave Peter his little puppy dog eyes, Peter felt himself getting harder and harder to say no to the Ace of hearts.

"Awww. But we're bored." They said in unison.

Peter sighed. He honestly didn't think the spell would work on the twins. Ever since the spell had taken effect, Ace had tried to molest Peter. So Peter didn't think the twins were going to love him in that way, unless they tied him down and tried to have a three way. Peter shuddered at the thought. The twins had love for Alice that resembled sibling love, They loved her like a big sister, and she loved them like they were her little brothers. So Peter wasn't to worried about the twins trying to molest him.

The twins looked up at the white rabbit with sadness. Peter sighed once again.

"I'm sorry, but me and Ace have to get to Julius's for some work." He gave an apologetic smile and patted them on the head before heading back to the tent.

Peter gave the twins a small wave before disappearing back into the forest and back to the tent. Just as he was about to unzip the door, Ace came flying from the tent door and glomping Peter to the ground.

"Ugh…Ace….Get off." Peter said and struggled against Ace's hold.

"NO~!" He said and straddled the other. "When I woke up you were gone, I was worried!" Hw looked down at the other with sadness.

Peter looked up at the other, his struggling stopped. "Worried…?"

Ace nodded. "I thought you were captured or something!" Ace flailed his arms and gave Peter a childish look.

Peter sweat dropped. "Kidnapped?" He asked.

"Yes." Ace answered. Though it came off sounding like a childish whine instead of a real answer.

Peter sighed and sat up. "I'm fine." He pushed Ace off him and stood up, brushing the dirt off of himself.

Ace looked up at Peter silently. With a face that Peter couldn't describe. Sadness? Confusion? Both? Peter wasn't really sure. All he knew was that it was making him uncomfortable. Ace stood up slowly and kept his gaze focused on Peter, the same look on his face. Five, maybe six, possibly seven minutes went by with awkward silence. Ace staring at Peter, Peter shifting slightly under his gaze.

"Sorry…"

Ace's eyes widened slightly. "What…?"

Peter's eyebrow and ear twitched. "Did I stutter? I said I was sorry." He said with annoyance.

Ace was stunned. "W…why are you sorry?"

"For pushing you off me and for snappy at you…" He had a blush on his face, whether it was from embarrassment or if it was from anger, he couldn't tell. All he knew was the look on Ace's face made him want to apologize, so he did.

A smile formed on Ace's face. "Apology accepted!" HE said happily and hugged the other. "Come on. Let's pack up and go to Julius's." He said, letting go of Peter and packing up the camp, rather quickly.

Peter blinked, then smiled softly. He didn't know it, but the day was going to very long. But at the moment he felt a little happy to be on this mission with Ace.


End file.
